


Clean Me (Because I belong to you)

by Dak



Category: Being Human (US/Canada)
Genre: Aidan washing Josh's back is just perfect, Arguing, Bad Days, Bathing/Washing, Bathtub Sex, Cleaning, Corporal Punishment, Domestic Fluff, Josh is a snarky brat when he's tired, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mouthing Off, Naughty, OCD, Shower Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-10 10:41:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2022051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dak/pseuds/Dak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh has a really bad day at work and feels completely miserable. It's up to Aidan to make his boyfriend feel better, even if it involves some tough love...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Clean

Josh entered the house and slammed the door behind him with a loud clang. Throwing his rucksack in a corner, he stormed into the kitchen and threw open the fridge, searching for something to fill his growling stomach.

After a few minutes of fruitless searching, the werewolf pulled a beer bottle out of the fridge and slammed the door shut in frustration. Stomping back into the kitchen, he threw himself on the couch and clicked on the TV. 

Flipping through channels in boredom, Josh took a long swig of his beer, letting the cold alcohol pour down his throat. 

A few moments later, Aidan tromped down the stairs and grinned at the sight of his boyfriend.

"Hey baby, welcome home."

The vampire settled on the couch next to his lover and wrapped an arm around him. 

"How was your day, Josh?"

Josh took another drink of his beer and gave Aidan an unusually angry look, "It sucked," he said curtly.

Aidan raised an eyebrow at Josh's sullen demeanor.

"You want to talk about it?"

Josh shook his head, "Not particularly."

He chugged the rest of his beer and slammed the empty bottle on the table, "Why the fuck don't we have any food?"

Aidan frowned, "Excuse me?"

Josh glared at him, "You heard me, Aidan. Why don't we have any food?"

Aidan let go of Josh's shoulders and met his angry state with a glare of his own.

"I don't think I like your tone, Josh," he said, his voice dangerously calm.

A part of Josh knew he was taking his exhaustion and frustration out on his lover and that it couldn't end well. But another part of him, the hungry part that was feeling the loosened inhibitions from the alcohol, really didn't give a fuck.

"Fuck you," Josh spat angrily, "I always cook, I clean, I get you fresh blood and I work just as many hours as you. It wouldn't kill you to do some of the housework once in a while."

Aidan just stared at Josh, shocked by the sudden outburst from his usually quiet lover.

When Aidan remained silent, Josh growled in frustration and got to his feet angrily, "I'm getting another beer," he hissed and started to stalk out of the living room.

"No you're not," Aidan said in that stern tone of command. He rose to his feet and looked his angry lover straight in the eye.

"You're going straight to your room," he said, "And you're going to stay there until you've cooled off."

Josh knew that Aidan was dead serious, but he was too angry and too buzzed to care.

"Go fuck yourself," the werewolf said, knowing that this was about to get really ugly, but unable to stop himself from getting mad.

Aidan crossed the distance between them with astonishing speed and grabbed his boyfriend by the arm, spun him around and delivered a trio of hard smacks to his butt.

"I'm not going to say it again," Aidan said, his strong arm smacking Josh's ass again and again, drawing pained grunts from the young werewolf.

"Get your ass upstairs right now, or I'll bend you over the couch and whip your ass with the belt right here and now."

When Josh still didn't move, Aidan dragged his boyfriend over to the stairs, and began pushing him up the stairs. With one hand wrapped firmly around Josh's bicep, Aidan propelled his defiant lover up the stairs with a series of swift smacks on the back of Josh's jeans.

As they cleared the landing, Aidan gave Josh a couple more smacks to push him into his bedroom. Once inside, Aidan spun his boyfriend back around to face him. 

Josh's face was red with restrained anger and humiliation and his soft brown eyes were welling up with tears of pain and frustration.

Gripping Josh firmly by the chin, Aidan looked him square in the eye, "Go put your nose in that corner and don't you dare say a word until I say you can come out."

When Josh didn't reply, Aidan brought his hand down and delivered six more hard smacks.

"Do. You. Understand?" he said, punctuating each word with another hard blow.

Josh nodded tearfully, "Yes sir," he said, his lower lip trembling.

"Go,"Aidan said curtly, shoving him towards the corner with a final smack.

Josh trudged into the far corner of the room and pressed his nose against the two walls, his hands placed firmly by his side.

He waited until he heard Aidan's footsteps fade down the stairs. He rubbed his sore bottom with one hand, a couple of tears breaking free and rolling down his face.

He pulled his hand back to his side after a couple seconds. Rubbing after a spanking was against the rules, and if Aidan caught him, he'd get another blistering on top of the second spanking he was probably going to get when Aidan came back upstairs.

Sighing in exhaustion, Josh rested his forehead against the wall and let out a loud sob. He'd had a terrible day at the hospital, wheeling around the most irritable old man he'd ever met, cleaning up three disgusting messes and on top of that he'd had to work a double shift because of a scheduling screw-up.

His bottom throbbed with a dull pain and Josh had to resist the urge to rub it again. Not only had he had a terrible day, there wasn't anything to eat at home, he'd gotten a spanking, Aidan was mad at him and he was going to get another beating soon.

Silent tears began to roll down Josh's stubbled cheeks, and he let out a low ragged sob. Not only was he going to get another spanking, Aidan would probably wash his mouth out with soap and send him straight to bed without any supper and a sore bottom.

Feeling very desolate and sorry about his sad situation, Josh pressed his nose against the wall and sobbed. Hot tears ran down his cheeks, some landing on the wall and leaving a dark stain.

The poor werewolf stood there for a long moment, crying and sniffling like a little boy who'd been spanked long and hard for shooting his mouth off. 

After a few minutes, Josh finally stopped crying, his tears spent, his breath coming in long ragged gasps. As he collected himself, he heard footsteps coming up the stairs and steeled himself. He was about to have his pants taken down and have his bottom blistered by his boyfriend.

Josh heard Aidan enter the room and then heard his lovers heavy breathing right behind him.

"Come here, Josh," Aidan said calmly.

Josh obeyed and stood before his boyfriend. Aidan was wearing a dark blue dress shirt and jeans, and his artistically mussed hair accentuated his handsome face. 

Josh felt a pang of remorse. If he'd behaved himself and not shot his mouth off, he could have spent a pleasurable evening with his hot boyfriend. Instead he was going to get a spanking, and judging by the stern look on Aidan's face, it was going to be a really painful one.

Aidan frowned at his lover, "Hands up," he said in the tone that demanded obedience.

Josh did as he was told and raised his hands above his head. Aidan leaned over and grabbed Josh's light green polo shirt and pulled it off in one swift motion, tossing it in the clothes hamper by the foot of Josh's bed.

Josh kept his hands in the air as instructed and Aidan began to unbuckle Josh's belt. The fear in the young werewolf's eyes turned to confusion as he wasn't sure what Aidan was doing. 

Normally, Aidan would just take Josh's pants and underwear down and go to town on his bare ass until Josh was a very sorry boy. The vampire finished unbuckling Josh's belt and folded it up and set it aside. Then he unbuttoned Josh's jeans and pushed them to his ankles along with his light blue boxers.

"Step out " Aidan said, and Josh obeyed, albeit confusedly. Aidan picked up the pants and underpants and dropped them in the laundry too.

"Go and sit down on the bed," Aidan ordered.

Josh's nude body was starting to shiver in the cool evening air and his nipples began to harden. He did as he was told and sat himself on the side of the bed.

"Feet up," Aidan said calmly. Josh raised his feet in the air, and Aidan tugged the young man's dark blue socks off and tossed them with the rest of his clothes, leaving Josh naked as the day he was born.

"Up," Aidan said and grabbed Josh by the hand and hauled the young man to his feet. Turning him towards the door, Aidan gave his boyfriend a healthy shove into the hallway.

A part of Josh wanted to protest at being manhandled the way he was. But another part was enjoying the simple task of just doing what Aidan said and forgetting about everything else.

Pointing towards the bathroom, Aidan commanded, "Inside."

Josh walked down the hall and into the bathroom, Aidan right behind him. All the commands had aroused Josh and his cock was standing at attention. Blushing a bit at his nakedly obvious arousal and still unsure as to what Aidan was going to do to him, Josh entered the bathroom. 

Aidan entered behind him and closed the door with a click. Pointing at the large shower stall that they'd recently had renovated, Aidan said, "Get in."

Josh stepped into the stall, opening the glass door before him. Aidan reached inside and turned on the hot water, letting it flow from the tap.

Withdrawing, Aidan said, "Keep your eyes directly in front of you, Josh."

Josh did so, staring at the wall. Through the open door, he could hear the sounds of Aidan undressing. After a moment, his lover entered the stall as well, completely naked. As Josh couldn't help but marvel at his boyfriends amazing body, Aidan turned on the shower and let the hot water flow over them both. 

Josh let out a relaxed groan as the hot water washed over him and he felt Aidan's strong hands grasp him around the waist and move him directly under the hot spray.

"Don't resist," Aidan said, "Give yourself to me."

Josh took a deep breath and complied, letting Aidan maneuver him around the stall, letting the hot water wash over all parts of his body.

The vampire turned Josh around and let the warm water run over his back. As Josh revelled in the warm sensation, he felt something cool being rubbed over his back. He resisted the urge to turn his head and see.

Aidan answered his unspoken question after a moment. 

"I got you a new body wash," he said, "I know how much you like the stuff."

A wave of happiness surged through Josh and he smiled for the first time that day.

"I know you've had a rough day," Aidan continued, "So I'm going to make you feel better." He turned Josh again and began to rub the pale green liquid on Josh's chest as well.

Letting the water foam on the body wash, Aidan circled around Josh, scrubbing his back with the bath brush, while keeping Josh securely in place with his other hand.

"I want you to stay in place and let me clean you," Aidan said gently. 

"I know how much you hate being dirty, so I'm going to clean you up good. You just stay put and give yourself to me. I'll take good care of you, I promise."

He scrubbed Josh's arms with the brush and began to rub some bright green shampoo into his lover's hair.

"Can you do that for me, baby?"

Josh nodded, he could literally feel all of the day's worries and troubles washing away.

"Yes sir," he said in utter contention.

"Good boy," Aidan said fondly, and began to run his hands along Josh's well-spanked butt, rubbing the sore globes gently.

Josh groaned in pleasure and gave himself over to Aidan, body and soul, letting his lover do whatever he wanted to Josh's body.


	2. Relax

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aidan finishes making his boyfriend feel better.

Relax

The hot water was washing over Josh's firmly muscled body. Aidan was scrubbing him with the cool green body wash and the solid wooden bath brush with the soft bristles. All of the attention was starting to get Josh aroused and his cock was standing hard, droplets of water glistening on the erect appendage.

Smirking at the sight, Aidan reached down and grasped his lover's dick firmly, "Don't worry, baby," he said, "I'll take care of this soon, I promise." He squeezed a dollop of body wash on Josh's legs. "Just gotta finish cleaning you up first."

He began to massage Josh's legs gently and the young werewolf almost collapsed on the shower floor. Aidan wrapped a strong arm around Josh's biceps and steadied him, "Easy," Aidan chided, "Just stay put and let me finish you up, okay?"

Josh nodded, "Ok," he said quietly, holding onto the small rail where they kept the soap. Aidan smiled and quickly finished scrubbing Josh's legs and moved down to his toes. The young man couldn't restrain a giggle as Aidan cleaned his toes and his face grew very red, despite his pleasure, it was a bit embarrassing for a grown man to be washed like a two year-old by his boyfriend.

Aidan finished up and took a step back to view his handiwork. Josh's body was squeaky clean, just the way he liked it. His hair was a freshly scrubbed mess, and his cock was still standing erect. Smirking to himself, Aidan stepped closer and kissed his boyfriend softly.

"Just stay still, baby," Aidan murmured, "I'm not done making you feel better," and he sank to his knees gracefully and took Josh's hard member in his mouth.

He wasn't usually the one who did this in their relationship, and Aidan had to make an extra effort to keep his fangs in check. Circling Josh's erect member with his tongue, he began to suck slowly, wrapping his lips around the throbbing length.

Josh's eyes drifted shut in pleasure and he threaded his hands through Aidan's wet hair, holding on tightly. Aidan took this as encouragement and took Josh deeper in his mouth, running his tongue along Josh's pubes, drawing a sharp moan from the boy.

Licking and worshiping his boyfriend's genitals, Aidan proceeded to give Josh the best blowjob he'd ever gotten. He was licking, sucking and bathing Josh's hard member with his skilled tongue.

Josh was leaning back against the shower wall, groaning in pleasure, his hands slipping from Aidan's hair and bracing his body against the wall. 

Aidan continued to pull and suck and Josh began to rock his dick back and forth, fucking Aidan in the mouth. The hard member was growing wet with saliva and precome and Aidan began to run his tongue along the sensitive underside.

This pushed Josh to the edge and he let out a ragged moan of pleasure. Circling Josh's dick with his tongue, Aidan ran his tongue along the underside again and that was too much for Josh. With a loud gasp, he came, his come exploding into Aidan's mouth again and again.

Josh thrust forward again and again, filling Aidan's mouth with his hot release. Sighing in satisfaction, the young werewolf fell back against the wall, his whole body in a boneless, blissful state.

Swallowing his lover's semen, Aidan gently removed Josh's softening member from his mouth and let hand back between the young man's legs, giving an soft, affectionate pat.

"You feeling better, baby?" he asked, his voice low and scratchy from having Josh's thick cock deep in his throat.

Josh nodded weakly, "Yeah," he managed to get out, still completely blessed out.

Smiling warmly, Aidan let the hot water wash over them both for another moment, and then turned it off. Opening the stall door, Aidan grasped Josh firmly by the waist and lifted the shorter man out of the shower and set him down on the bathroom floor. 

Once he was satisfied that Josh could stand on his own, Aidan grabbed a pair of new fluffy green towels that he had bought for Josh along with the body wash and proceeded to dry his lover off gently.

The new towels soaked up moisture greedily, and in a few minutes Josh was completely dry. Aidan quickly dried himself and then grabbed Josh by the hand and led him back into the bedroom. 

"Lie down," Aidan instructed and Josh complied, settling his butt on the soft bed.

Aidan pulled open drawers and tossed some clean clothes on the bed.

"Okay, baby," he said, "I want you to dress yourself and then come downstairs. I ordered some nice food for you."

Josh nodded with a smile, and his belly growled in agreement.

Aidan reached out and tousled Josh's damp hair fondly and then left the room.

Josh smiled for a moment and then his belly growled again. He heard the doorbell ring and heard Aidan open the door and pay for the takeout he had orders for Josh.

Getting off the bed, still a bit light-headed from all the attention he'd gotten in the shower, Josh picked up the clothes that Aidan had set out for him.

He tugged on the dark green boxers, tucking his still-sensitive cock inside them. Then he pulled the light blue t-shirt over his head and slid his legs into the navy blue sweatpants. Tying the cord tightly, Josh pulled on a clean pair of socks and then padded out of the room and down the stairs.

He entered the kitchen to see Aidan putting several spoonfuls of hot takeout into a chipped plate. The scent of hot Chinese noodles filled his nostrils and Josh's grinned at the scent. Aidan turned to set the plate on the table and as soon as he had done son, Josh leapt on him, wrapping him in a rib-cracking embrace.

"You are the best boyfriend I could ever ask for," he whispered into Aidan's chest, " Thank you."

Aidan chuckled and hugged him back for a long moment. Josh's stomach growled again and he released Aidan, a light blush colouring his cheeks. Grinning fondly, Aidan handed Josh the plate of steaming noodles along with a pair of chopsticks.

"Come on, baby," he said, "I'll put on some Star Trek and we'll watch together while you eat."

Josh smiled and headed off into the living room, settling on the couch, letting the plate sit on his lap. Aidan settled down next to him and clicked the tv on. As Josh put a chunk of hot noodles into his mouth, Aidan pressed a soft kiss to his cheek and snuggled up against his body.

"I'm sorry I swore at you," Josh said between mouthfuls, "You really are a great boyfriend, and I'll try to watch my mouth next time."

Aidan patted Josh on the head with a smile, "Good boy," he said fondly, "I'll try to do more around the house."

Josh swallowed another mouthful of food and leaned over to kiss his boyfriend.

"I love you, Aidan," he said softly.

Aidan retuned the kiss with a smile, "I love you too, Josh."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone has a rough day from time to time, but the important thing to remember is to not take it out on your loved ones. They're the ones who love you constantly and are there for you every day of your life. Don't get mad at them, let them help you instead. You'll find that a burden is much easier to handle when there's an extra set of shoulders to help carry it.


End file.
